Why Are You Here?
by JesterChester
Summary: An alternate version of the cophine scene in 1x10.


"Cosima." It was pure shock coming from Sarah's lips, they weren't expecting Cosima for at least another day. Alison was sitting on the couch, she already had enough on her plate, she hardly acknowledged that Cosima was even standing there. They were never really close, a housewife and a genius never really mixed. Sarah on the other hand, had that connection with Cosima, it wasn't like they clicked, because they argued more than normal siblings did, but it was that banter that made their relationship all the stronger.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this, I had to leave school, things were getting dicey and I was getting…played." Sarah met Cosima's eyes. "You were right. I was wrong about the DNA sequencing and I was wrong about Delphine." Sarah shook her head, that's not what she wanted to hear, she was just happy that Cosima was safe, she needed everyone to just stay safe.

"Just come in, yea." Sarah took a step back and Cosima walked over and took a seat next to Alison. "We've got to get this all sorted. Leekie came to Alison he wants a deal, full rights, freedom…I dunno if it means your kids are safe then I would take it. You know I'd do the same for Kira." Cosima looked down at her boots.

"No judgments here." Cosima said honestly.

"Look what ever we each end up doing is okay, but we have to communicate. I don't trust that proclone Rachel, and if she's in with Leekie then me making a deal with her might turn this all to shit." Felix turned off the tea he was making and looked over at Sarah.

"We were seconds away from wearing orange jumpsuits for life, a shit situation can't get any shittier." Felix said. "I say take the deal Alison, if he wanted to kill any of you then he could've done it ten times over, right? So just try and be safe."

"So then what do we do Sarah? Are you going to take Rachel's deal? Am I going to take Leekie's? All of us can't be on the inside, it can't work that way." Cosima explained. "Leekie's got all of our genetic sequences and I need them, we're so close to figuring out what we really are as organisms. I just need to crack the code."

"So I'll stay out of it, I'll tell Rachel to shove it, you go and work with Leekie." Sarah suggested. Alison grabbed her coat. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Home, I've already made up my mind, I'm making the deal. I can't sit here and let you guys end up talking me out of it." Alison said. Felix watched her closely, worried about his new friend.

"Wait up loony bits, I'm coming with you." Felix grabbed his coat and he and Alison left the apartment leaving Sarah and Cosima in silence.

"I'm such an idiot!" Cosima said taking off her glasses and setting them down on the table in front of her. Sarah looked at her genetic identical with true and honest awe. She could see how different she was from Helena and Alison, and even Beth, but with Cosima it's different. Their brains are so unique, they never think about anything in the same way. Sarah imagines that even she and Helena have more similarities than her and Cosima. "I knew she was working for him, I outsmarted her and I still got played by her."

"Look it wasn't you who got screwed it was your heart, okay? You are smarter than her, but I don't know…it's not all out there." Sarah ran her hand through her hair. Cosima needed more reassurance.

"What does that mean?"

"She didn't give up Kira, she's protecting my little girl, she may be on evil's side, but she's not evil." Sarah said. "Or at least not completely." There was a knock at the door, Cosima and Sarah exchanged glances. Sarah's reluctant to even consider opening the door. There's no peephole for starters, and with the arrest at Ms. S's house so recently in her memory, she's worried.

Sarah holds her gun in her hand as she walks over. She decides that the only easy way to go about it is to just swing the door open. Which she does. As soon as she sees who it is she holds up the gun to Delphine's head. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah questions.

"Please no guns." Sarah reaches out and grabs Delphine's elbow, pulling her inside, closing and locking the door. All the while keeping the gun up to Delphine's head. Cosima is too shocked by the sudden arrival to say anything about the gun.

"You're fucking with the wrong clone French fry, look nobody messes with me, and nobody fucking messes with my sister." It was the first time that Sarah had ever referred to the other clones as something more than just…_clones._ She never even talked about them being friends, but _sisters_ that was a whole new connection. It hit Cosima hard.

"I won't hurt her-." Delphine tried to explain but Sarah didn't want to hear it.

"You already have!" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah, I can handle this." Cosima said. Sarah lowered the gun and looked over her shoulder. "Could you give us some room?" Sarah nodded her head, she could use the fresh air, but not before she handed Cosima the gun.

"Use it if you have to." Sarah said resting her hand on Cosima's for a moment before leaving. Now it was just them too, now there was no way Delphine could hide her motives.

"So she's the angry clone." It was meant as a joke, but Cosima wasn't in the mood.

"Just get to your point. Why are you here?" Cosima hated this, she hated all of it. She didn't want to be angry, it was something she always avoided, even throughout her youth. It always felt like a wasted emotion, a cathartic release and nothing else. And when it was over there was just nothing but pain.

"I'm here to help you."

"You've done enough helping Delphine. In a couple of days I'll probably be locked in a cell having medical tests run on me because you sold me out to Leekie." Cosima held onto the gun tighter, it didn't help ease her pain. "I'm fucking sick Delphine, like the German…did you do this to me? Did you put something in my drink-."

"Cosima I would never hurt you." Delphine breathed out. "I would never do anything to put you in danger."

"I'm stuck, and I don't know what to do. I can't work for Leekie-."

"Fuck Leekie." Delphine lashed out. "I thought we were keeping you safe but he's a liar. You are the one I will protect. I'll do anything to save you." Cosima put down the gun and stood up; Delphine took this moment as her opportunity to sit down on the couch. Cosima began pacing.

"It's something about our sequencing. The likelihood that the German and I would have the same illness doesn't add up, there's a code." Cosima opened up her laptop and sat down next to Delphine. "I shouldn't have kiss you, you know." It felt like those words would just hang in the air forever.

"I'm happy you did." Delphine said quietly almost like she didn't want to admit it. "I thought that I could understand you, because science I can understand but you…you're too complex, too many dimensions to-."

"Quantify?"

"Yes." Cosima continued to type away on her computer. "That's why Leekie's scrambling, we're clones but we're nothing like each other. It's a glitch in his system."

"You're the perfect glitch." Cosima looked over at Delphine and smiled.

"Let's just…ignore the past, let's focus on the now. Science is science and it won't be wrong. Let's just go to town, let's bend the facts until they break…then we'll find our answers." Delphine nodded and cracked her fingers.

"Let's get to work."


End file.
